In a previously proposed service vehicle the bucket, drill unit or other operating device is connected to the vehicle to form a permanent part of the vehicle. The problem arises that a separate vehicle is required for each function. If the operating device is a bucket then the vehicle can only be operated with the bucket. If the operating device is a drill unit then the vehicle can only be operated with the drill unit.
It is known that various attaching systems have been produced and fitted to permanent booms on loader equipment. These have generally consisted of a means of connection which required the operator to leave his operating station either before or after the attaching or detaching operation to complete the process of attaching or detaching the implement. This means of connection would constitute a safety hazard under certain conditions.
There is also the requirements in most of the previous systems for a certain amount of machining to the existing boom on site to enable the carrying frame to be fitted. This requirement leads to inaccuracy and potentially hazardous operation of the machine due to lack of quality compared with say the quality control excercised in a manufacturers works.
Other features of the prior art are the lack of speed in connecting and detaching due to the necessity for close alignment of the mating parts; the use of pins to lock the units together which cannot provide a rigid connection due to the tolerances required, and also the difficulty in attaching and detaching on uneven ground.